


Dystychiphobia

by Green_T



Series: DSMP-2 AU [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DSMP-2 AU, Gen, Meta, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Surreal, Takes place a few days before the election announcements, jelly bean spontanously exists! and then gets yote, uh oh town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_T/pseuds/Green_T
Summary: Sometimes strange things happen.  Even inside games.  Today a omniscient church commits a crime against the laws of the universe.  Entering the stage of the greater DSMP-2 AU
Series: DSMP-2 AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204193
Kudos: 2





	Dystychiphobia

Water, so much water. It slithers through the ground such a fickle thing it is. The dichotomy of harm and harmony. The thing that above all else brings life can so easily be the path to death. This water brings mending to its front yet it is powered by death. Something that can so easily be considered holy can't be tainted with the lives of thousands. Perhaps it matters not. This water thrives on dichotomy.

Thrashing limbs and thrashing water. The sounds of echoing splashes equal parts water equal parts blood. It seeps into the floor washing the gore away only leaving pristine shimmer of the life energy flooding from the grates to mend that which has been damaged. They start in the dark and end in the light but oh how staying in that dark would preserve them. Being immortalised within a tool is truly an easy way to slip away.

The spawner spins dropping the unfortunate cave spiders plummeting into the water, at the start its a slow creeping pull, dragging the unsteady legs deeper into the maw of the trap, as the draw closer the water begins to gurgle with the force of so many thrashing for a hold, for some sort of escape as their limited thought allows. The injuries pile up as others are thrown into walls with force or toppled into each other. The many mobs slide through the pipes of the grinder, serving its name well as the mobs inside are ground around each other. Some won't even make it to the end, the cramming ending them before they reach the light.

At the end of the line lies a grate, the light shines in for the first time in their lives as they pack to close together, all the path finding in the world not saving them from the gaps in the wall and the sword that occasionally sweeps through. For now though, the light is gentle, and soft. Many eyes peer through the gaps unseeing. Today however one of these sets of eyes can see, small enough to see the light and move out of the grate. Oozing from wounds caused by the cramming and the forceful water. To empty joins that used to hold legs bubble with fluid. This spider still lives after seeing that light.

It drags past the countless bodies and enters that light…

The water systems of the grinder are full of blood and full of life, today for the first time life escapes it outside of the form of a mended tool or orb of essence.

Players don't really give notice to non aggressive mobs, nobody notices the cave spider dragging itself away from the mob grinder and up to the surface of the SMP. Nobody minds the small neutral mob wandering the grasses in the early morning, leaving bloodied grass in its wake. It's small enough to mean very little. If anybody did see it they wouldn't give it a second thought.

Or would they? Who knows with a server such as this.

The church of prime is a place absent yet full of life. A holy place, a good place. A place of bad and good people. A place with worse gods. The water is blessed but lacking in life, nothing lives here. People thrive here but nobody stays, nobody ever stays. False gods locked away, chosen ones cast aside, priests tainted with red. Under hard times places like this echo with pleas for help, but now it's a place that pleads to be honored. This is a holy place. It is not a place of honour. 

How uniquely intriguing for circumstances to lead to this?

A creature coming from one place of infinite suffering and infinite life and strong mending capabilities leaving such a place destroyed and entering a place sparse and empty, with no true life to it beyond the facade yet lacking the suffering of the other. A place draped in fallen gods and those who fell out of grace. A place where people play and show to those beyond the stage that they are worthy of praise and reward. How mystifying. How ironic.

The waters of the church fall in a powerful deluge, many have been blessed here, it is a holy place that is certain. For the first time ever gore coats its floors, an exhausted traveler weary and confused stands beside the fountain. Not knowing it should fear the water so similar to that which harmed it at the very start. With no fear it steps forward being dragged under the waterfall. Flailing and being spun beneath the pressure of the falling water, unable to properly grab hold with injured legs it swept up in the action. It doesn't hurt.

Not even for a moment.

Water seeps in through the exoskeleton like air but thicker, it doesn't burn like the water elsewhere. It's soothing and cold. It feels alive in a hollow way, filling up the cracks and yet taking away.

The desperate calls for someone to stay, for someone to be there and fill the empty place are fulfilled by something as simple as an injured mob. Who knew holy water could have such an effect? Places tell stories and stories are full of life. The church has a story to tell you.

It tells you a story of a stage beyond the veil, where people from all sorts of lives show what they can do and what they can experience and what experiences they can offer to others. It tells you about how thousands flock to see them and offer support in the form of Primes, how worship brings this such praise. It tells you how it wants you to seek this for yourself. It wants its stage to be full, for its halls to fill with stories and life once more, help others rise up and rise up in turn. It tells you a story of God, and a chosen one, how one day god will fall and the chosen one will be cast away. That is the story this stage is built for but they refuse to let the story end with them. They want you to fill these halls. You will.

Injuries and cracked carapace mend without the blood of their brethren being required. This is a holy land. Lavenders and purples blend in a dance across an arachnid taking what was hurt and repairing it. 6 legs turning to 4 ars and 2 defined legs. A torso replacing an abdomen. 8 red eyes dancing in hue to a soft magenta tone confused as can be.

G_JellyBean64 Has joined the game

Welcome to the stage.


End file.
